Dans la demeure du jugement
by Seveya
Summary: Tout le monde finit par être jugé. Léger crossover avec Saint Seiya.


_**Fanfikeuse qui débarque :**_ Sévéya_**  
Titre :**_ Dans la Demeure du Jugement_**  
Disclaimer :**_ Rien à moi, bien entendu._**  
Genre : **Général__**  
Rating :**_ K.  
_**  
Notes de la fanfikeuse qui débarque :**_ Une idée qui m'a prise lorsque je visionnais l'intégrale de la saison deux de la série. Et bien sûr, comme je suis aussi fan de manga j'ai glissé un léger crossover avec Saint Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque). Cependant, je pense que ça donne un petit texte qui tient la route (enfin… presque, hein !). Il est très probable qu'il reste des fautes, mille pardons ! (Je n'arrive jamais à toutes les voir.)

_**Autre :**_ En italique, les pensées des personnages.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Dans la Demeure du Jugement**

« Alors, si je comprends bien : chaque dieu grec antique majeur a à sa disposition une armée de surhommes ?

– Il y a quelques femmes aussi.

– Ah oui, j'oubliais Shaïna et les autres. Et donc, je reprends : ils se font la guerre environ tous les deux cent cinquante ans ? Juste pour le contrôle de la Terre ?

– Ouais, c'est ça l'enjeu.

– Mais ils vont en faire quoi de la Terre après ? Les Marinas préfèrent l'eau, non ? Et les Spectres ne devraient pas aimer la lumière du soleil…

– Bah… Euh… Ah ça, mystère ! Mais c'est pas vraiment ça l'important. Ce qui intéresse : c'est les combats !

– Hum… Avec des chevaliers dont la puissance diffère selon l'alliage de leur armure… Mais dîtes-moi ?

– Oui ?

– Ce ne serait pas un peu lourd à porter tout ce métal ? Avec cet attirail, ils peuvent vraiment parvenir à la vitesse de la lumière, fendre le sol de leur pied et déchirer le ciel de leurs mains ?

– … »

°oOo°oOo°

« Jarod ? »

« JAROD !? »

« Ah ! Vous êtes là… Toujours à regarder cet animé ? Vous allez vous bousiller les yeux _et ça en plus de l'estomac.  
_  
– Hum ? Ah oui, cet animé est incroyable !

– Vous en êtes où ?

– Apparemment, presque à la fin, selon mes recherches sur le sujet. Les "Hadès chapter". Il y a un certain Rune de Balrog à un moment… C'est un juge très sévère, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– C'est le tribunal des Enfers, c'est normal. Et puis il obéit simplement aux règlements.

– C'est exact mais tout de même, je ne souhaiterai ce genre de "fin" à personne. Même pas pour mes pires ennemis… »

°oOo°oOo°

" _**OPOIOS, MPAINEI EDW, NA PARATA KAQE ELPIDA**_ "

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

– J'sais vraiment pas… je ne sais pas où je suis, ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni depuis quand… J'arrive même pas à aller plus en avant, j'ai l'impression que j'suis coincé depuis des lustres…

– C'est à peu près ça, ouais. Ça fait un bout que t'es mort, mon gars. Une éternité et t'es toujours devant cette Porte…

– Quoi ?

– Ace…t'as pas étudié les langues anciennes toi…

– Parce que toi, oui peut-être ?

– Oui.  
  
– On se devait d'avoir un minimum de culture. Surtout pour courir après Jarod. J'en ai d'ailleurs pas mal appris pendant sa poursuite…

– Bon ! Vous allez me dire où on est puisque vous semblez tellement plus au courant que moi !

– "_ Vous qui entrez ici, laissez toute espérance_ " On est devant la Porte des Enfers…

– Tu…tu plaisantes ? Hein dis ?

– Non, il ne plaisante pas. Ça ne lui arrive jamais, d'ailleurs.

– Hey, dis pas ça comme ça !

– Pourquoi ? Il a raison. Que ce soit dans ses propos ou dans le ton.

– A plus, Ace…

– Hein ?

– Non, rien… On s'en va.

– Hé ! Me laissez pas ! Emmenez-moi !!

– Tu n'avais déjà pas assez de volonté au Centre, c'est pas aux Enfers que tu pourras entrer ! »

°oOo°oOo°

Une voix qui porte sans être forte. Une voix qui transmet demande, un ordre à peine déguisé. Une voix qui exige sobrement les noms et péchés respectifs des nouveaux arrivés.

Vient une réponse qui n'en est pas une. Deux interrogations faisant suite à la première question.

« Qui nous sommes ? Vous ne le savez vraiment pas ? »

Un silence. Long, troublant mais pas si pesant que ça. Il pourrait être pire.

« Des âmes défuntes, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque en ces lieux que vous nommez avec plus ou moins de raison "Enfers". Déclinez donc vos identités et vos crimes proférés à la surface.

– Rien que ça… »

Le regard du juge qui semble dire " Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? " Un regard légèrement défiant, assurément sûr de lui. Des yeux qui aurait pu être un brin sadiques s'ils n'étaient aussi sérieux.  
Et l'accusé qui répond tout aussi calmement à la question tacite.

« A moi, personnellement, aucun. J'ai agit selon ma propre conscience – peu scrupuleuse, je le concède. Mais ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

– C'est à dire ?

– C'est-à-dire que ceux qui nous suivront - un jour ou l'autre - seront moins..."enclins" à vous répondre que moi et mon…collègue. Notamment un homme au cheveux de même couleur que les vôtres. Beaucoup plus courts soit dit en passant pour ce cher Gar. »

La réponsee ne plait évidement pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas sa vocation. Ni de celle de la phrase qui la suit de près...

« Vous comprendrez bientôt avec nos réponses.

– Vous-moquez-vous de moi ? Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire salon, vous êtes en ce moment même au Tribunal du royaume des morts !

– Et ?

– Vous ne comprenez pas encore, mais cela changera… Bientôt votre futile indifférence se changera en terreur.

– En terreur ? Non. La terreur et l'horreur, voyez-vous, elles se trouvent derrière nous.

– C'est que vous ne savez pas encore ce qui vous attend à la sortie de cette salle. L'un des sept enfers, une prison inéluctablement impitoyable mais qui vous correspondra parfaitement. »

Le silence encore. Cependant, il est loin d'être causé par la peur.

« Dis ! Heureusement que ce moins que rien d'Ace n'est pas arrivé jusqu'ici, il en aurait fait dans son pantalon.

– Il est mort trop tôt, le Centre n'a pas pu le former comme il se doit…

– Assez de babillage ! Je vous somme de répondre ! Ma patience à des limites… Bientôt je ne vous ferai plus la grâce de la non-utilisation de mon fidèle fouet de Balrog.

– Qui nous sommes ? Vraiment ?

– Oui. J'attends.

– Je répondrais pour deux alors...

– Pourquoi ?

– Lui et moi, nous sommes semblables, ce serait une perte de temps.

– Soit. »

Toutefois, avant d'énoncer ce qu'il leur a été demandé, les accusés s'évadent en pensées au sein de leur passé.

°oOo°oOo°

_Nous étions si sûrs de nous, si complaisants avec nous-mêmes, si certains de notre force. Le monde nous a vu naître, grandir et nous renforcer. Et…fatalement nous avons été dégoûtés par sa faiblesse redondante et sa médiocrité. Nous étions des fauves parmi un troupeau bêlant pour des broutilles. Des bêtes si arriérées… tellement que, même le rôle de chien de berger, ou encore de pasteur, ne nous intéressaient guère. A quoi bon protéger ou être à la tête de ces choses rebutantes de bêtises et débilités ? Aucun intérêt. Absolument aucun._

_Nous étions semblables à des loups ou à de grands félins. Fiers, dangereux et sauvages. Supérieurs et libres mais se mourant d'inutilité. Nous nous nourrissions des autres sans ressentir la moindre pitié. Nous étions forts. Si forts ! Puissants, mais sans but. Nous dominions sans espoir. Et nous sombrions lentement mais surement. Nous en étions conscients, cependant. Mais cela nous semblait tout de même un sort plus enviable que celui des moutons écervelés qui nous entouraient._

_Toutefois, nos frasques – que nous appelions à l'époque hauts faits, trophées et autres preuves de notre si grande supériorité – attirèrent d'autres êtres. Ceux-ci, non issus du banal troupeau, étaient pires que nous, meilleurs que des fauves. Ou plutôt, ils étaient meilleurs que nous, pires que des bêtes féroces… Omniprésents. Omnipotents. Décidant de tout. Influant sur tout…_

_A peine avions-nous eu le temps des les entrapercevoir, que l'irrésistible attrait qu'ils comportaient nous prenait dans son filet insatiable. Nous : les loups indomptables, les êtres sauvages et puissants. Nous avions trouvé en le Centre l'improbable maître qui pourrait nous faire accomplir de grandes choses. Des faits bien plus imposants que ce que nous estimions si pimpant, auparavant._

_Ah oui, nous étions beaux ainsi, tout de noir vêtus, plus élégants qu'une panthère noire, plus effrayant qu'un lion, plus glaçant qu'un tigre._

_Nous venions de vendre notre âme au diable. Et ce - paradoxalement - sans vraiment en prendre conscience ni l'ignorer complètement._

_Nous étions d'accord._

_D'accord. Oui, malgré tout_…

_Nous étions des hommes surdoués. Des fauves, des bêtes sauvages et évoluées au sien de la médiocre Humanité. Plus. Meilleurs. Supérieurs. Bien plus que la norme, même. A quoi servirait donc notre puissance ? Ce corps et cet esprit tranchants que nous avions façonnés dans l'effort et la douleur ?_

_Nous ne servions, désirions rien en ce bas monde. Mais…grâce, par et avec le Centre, nous existions enfin._

_Oui, nous existions. Même en renonçant à notre Identité. Nous n'avons gardé, par la suite, que nos " noms ". Mais même cela n'a plus eu tellement de valeur. Ils étaient si peu usités au final… Et quand enfin le " mot " tant attendu franchissait la frontière de lèvres – toujours trop sévères – ils sortaient sifflés, crachés, bassement venimeux. A un point tel, que nous nous demandions comment ils s'y prenaient – tous autant qu'ils étaient – pour mettre autant de…dépréciation dans des vocables aussi misérablement courts… Juste trois lettres pour moi et à peine le double pour mon collègue._

_Des noms de bestiaux au final…_

_Parfaitement. Exactement cela. Des chiens et rien de plus, au final.  
_

_D'animaux féroces et nobles nous passions à un pitoyable état domestiqué. Cela aurait pu – du, plutôt – nous paraître abjecte et détestable mais…le Centre… Le Centre était et est toujours la mort du libre-arbitre._

_Nous en sommes arrivés à ne plus nous poser de questions – pas que cela nous empêcherait de pleinement remplir nos missions – mais nous avions perdu notre liberté. Nous n'étions plus que des pions, des pantins animés de vie, suspendus aux fils maniés par les dirigeants du Monde ou bien par le Centre…_

_Mais après tout, où était donc la différence ? Le Centre est partout et nulle part à la fois. Tellement, tellement puissant. Omniprésent. Sans état d'âme. Avec comme unique objectif son profit et sa pérennité._

_Nous les envions. Nous voulions en faire partie. Pour cela nous étions prêts à tous les sacrifices, même si techniquement nous les avions déjà tous effectués._

_Ils sifflaient, nous accourions.  
Ils ordonnaient, nous exécutions.  
Ils bougeaient, nous couvrions.  
Ils passaient, nous nettoyions..._

_Nous en étions presque fiers. Non…le " presque " est de trop. Nous en étions fiers. Nous le sommes encore, d'ailleurs.  
_

_Fiers de notre sensible dégringolade au sein de l'évolution, de notre apparente chute hiérarchique. De rois de la jungle qu'est le monde, nous sommes arrivés au bas de l'échelle. De simples sbires, des limiers de la pire espèce. Le bras armé du Centre… Juste le muscle du bras, même pas un nerf… Efficaces, discrets, sans âme ni scrupules. A quoi bon posséder ces derniers au Centre ? Aucunement besoin de ces traitres accessoires.  
Seules notre force et notre raison avaient droit de cité à Blue Cove…et dans toutes les branches et ramifications de cette organisation. Aucun droit de cité sur la totalité de la surface de la Terre donc…_

_Oui, nous étions de dangereux fauves, des loups sauvages ainsi que fascinants et nous sommes tombés bien bas. Nous nous sommes faits dévorés après une chasse de quelques années, toute une vie à l'échelle du Centre… Une chasse où nous ignorions que nous étions le véritable gibier. Chasseurs, armes, chiens et finalement_…_proie.  
_

_Pires que des bêtes enragées et assoiffées de sang, pires que des félins fous furieux et déraisonnables, pires que les êtres faibles et insignifiants, pires que des chiens serviles…_

_Avant le Centre, nous étions d'une autre trempe, nous étions appelés à de grandes choses et nous avons délibérément choisi de passé…à côté._

_Nous. Sam. Willie. Nous sommes…_

°oOo°oOo°

_Les accusés songent toujours. C'est toute leur vie qui défilent devant leur yeux, obstinément ouverts. Cependant, maintenant ils sont capables de la résumer en quelques mots.  
_

_« PARLE ! _J'ATTENDS !_ »_

La neutralité précédente du juge fait place à la rage. De fins fils de soie blanche s'élèvent. La manche d'un costume d'apparat également. Et…le fouet claque une première fois pour quitter l'attache d'une ceinture.

_« _Qui nous sommes ? Nous sommes pires que tout. Nous. Sam. Willie. Nous sommes les nettoyeurs._ »_

Et l'arme file vers les êtres qui, d'accusés passent directement au statut de condamnés. Pas de case "coupable", les hommes le sont tous.

Et bientôt, les êtres sont lacérés de partout. Les blessures sont innombrables et ne cessent d'apparaître. Encore et encore. Toujours. Tant et si bien que, rapidement, il ne reste plus rien à nettoyer.

°oOo°oOo°

Dans le tribunal silencieux ne résonne que les derniers mots. Ni cri, ni larmes. Juste quatre mots qui s'estompent avec langueur.

_« _Nous sommes les nettoyeurs… _»_


End file.
